


Girly

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Choking, Coercion, Deatheater, Doggy Style, F/M, Forced, Older Man/Younger Woman, Polyjuice Potion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Threats of Violence, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Hermione knows there's something wrong with the new DADA Professor, Mad-Eye Moody.  So she follows him one night.





	Girly

**Author's Note:**

> Very wrong

Hermione was suspicious of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.  Dumbeldore vouched for Mad Eye, and he had a record unparalleled by other Aurors.  But after that debacle with using Unforgiveables in the classroom – she just couldn’t believe he was the great fit for the position that Dumbeldore believed.  And then to turn Malfoy into a ferret and wave him about?  None of his behavior seemed fit for a Professor.  Then she started to notice things.

He had a weird tick of sticking his tongue out against his lips.  But it would come and go.  Ticks like that were usually habitual, but he would go days without exhibiting it and then it would pop up again for a moment.

And he always seemed to be lurking around.  Her logical mind told her that it was because he was a dark wizard catcher and used to sneaking around and sussing out possible danger.  And he was always drinking out of that flask from his pocket.

Truthfully, she wouldn’t be watching so closely if he hadn’t have gotten so attached to Harry’s side as a mentor of sorts.  She had to watch out for her best friend.

So, she decided to follow him wen she saw him stumbling through the shadows towards his quarters.  She had to figure out if he was a real danger.  She cast a disillusionment spell over herself and walked quietly on her toes behind him.  He continually looked around as he walked, as if he expected to be stalked, or was just being cautious.  She’d heard from some of her classmates that his catchphrase was ‘constant vigilance.’ 

She followed him up to his office, where she saw a large chest on the ground by his desk.  It rattled when he entered.  With a frustrated puff of air, he waved his wand over it and the noise ceased, even if it shook a bit more.  He waved his wand again and the door slammed shut just as she made her way into the room.  She heard the large metal lock click shut.

Moody sat in the corner of his office, where she saw a dingy mattress appearing out of nowhere.  He tossed off his robe and carefully placed the flask on his desk.  She saw his tongue stick out against his teeth.  The tick was back.  She watched with her mouth dropping open when he started jerking.  He reached up and rippled off the leather strap on his face, keeping his fake eye in its socket.  He placed them on the desk and sat back, twitching this way and that.

Hermione’s eyes widened when she saw his features start to bubble and morph.  She’d seen this before.  When someone’s drank Polyjuice potion.  It happened to her, Harry, and Ron.  Her suspicious had been correct.

This wasn’t Mad Eye Moody at all.  But who was he and why was he posing as Moody?

She watched as he snapped about and grunted as his face and body changed, shrinking a bit in stature, thinning out.  His hair shortened and grew darker.  A real eye replaced the fake one, and the eye color changed.  He thrashed back against the mattress as the change finished, jerking up to an upright sitting position.  And then she recognized him.  Barty Crouch… Jr.

Harry had told her about what she saw in Dumbeldore’s memories.  Karkaroff naming deatheaters, including Barty Crouch’s son.  She had done her research, including getting hold of a book with a photo of Barty Crouch Jr.

She gasped sharply at what she’d witnessed before she could stop herself.  Her heart froze when his eyes zeroed in on her, tongue slithering out through his lips.

“I see you, girly,” he hissed in a menacing sing-song tone.  “Your little spell wore off.”

Before she could react, he was up on his feet and pressing her into the door.  She held back her whimper of fear.  He pinned her hands to the door, and she couldn’t get a hold of her wand.

“Did the most brilliant witch of her age not think this plan through?” he mocked.  “Following me in the dead of night.  Not knowing what or who you were dealing with.”  He stuck his hand into her pockets and pulled her wand out, tossing it onto the floor with a clatter.  He sniggered as he pressed his dirty mug into her hair, “Did you even tell anyone where you were tonight?”

She pressed her lips together to keep her scared cries in.

“You must realize that I now have to take care of you, girly,” he whispered, leaning back to leer at her.  “Because you can not go around telling everyone who I really am.  That would ruin my plans.  I can’t kill you, that would be too suspicious,” he murmured, as if talking to himself.  “But I would hate to be forced to kill your little friend.  Harry Potter.”

Hermione stifled a whimper by biting her lip.

“You wouldn’t want me to have to kill him and you, would you?” he crooned.

Tearfully, she shook her head.

He hummed above her, his skin and bone hands caressing her shoulders and neck.  “Good girl,” he muttered.  “You know, I’ve been imprisoned by my father practically my whole life.  Haven’t spoken to another soul other than a house elf.  Haven’t felt the touch of a woman in… sooo… long.”

She froze when she heard his words.  He couldn’t mean… could he?

“I have to assure you’ll tell no one,” he hissed at her.  “Or I’ll be forced to kill you and Harry.  And perhaps anyone else I happen to come across on the way.”

Hermione started to cry, still refusing to say a word.

His hands settled over her hips, pressing her into he door firmer.  One of them trailed up over her clothes and cupped over her breasts, squeezing it roughly.  He let out a shuddering breath that made her shiver in fear.  “Oh, yes.  Such a good girl.  But continue being a good little girl and everything will be okay.  Okay?”

Shaking violently, she nodded.  She had no other choice.

“Good girl,” he grunted.  Suddenly, he pulled her over to the desk and sat her up on it.  She tried to press her knees together, but he savagely pried them apart and dug his hand up her skirt and pried her knickers down her legs.

He then carved his fingers into the collar of her oxford shirt and ripped it apart.  Buttons went flying through the room, scattering against the floor and walls.  He produced a knife out of his desk and tucked it into he straps of her bra, cutting it off her chest.

She whimpered tearfully, “Please don’t…”

He growled above her, “Don’t argue, little girl.”  He slid her to her feet and roughly turned her around and bent her over the desk.  Her bare ass hung out of her school skirt and was exposed to his gaze and the cold air.  His wand was quickly transfigured into a leather paddle.  He rubbed it against her bare cheeks and hummed to himself.  “So small and perky.  Asking for punishment.”

With a rush of air, the paddle smacked into her ass.  The globes of flesh jiggled at the motion, already turning pink.

He carried on spanking her with the paddle until she was sniffling in pain and her ass had turned verifiably red.  When he set the paddle aside, she sighed in relief.

“You’re not done yet, girly,” he laughed behind her.  “I’m definitely not done with your tight little body.”

Hermione pressed her forehead into the wood when he transfigured his wand into something else.  She felt something cold and round pressing into her arse – metal.  She peaked back to see some curved hook-like object in his hand.  But instead of a point at the end, was a little ball.  Like magic, her ass was lubed as he began to work the ball into her little hole.

She whimpered at the foreign invasion and tried to wiggle away.  But that just made him growl and grip the hook inside her ass to keep her still.  He used it as a handle to pull her away from the desk and toss her onto her hands and knees on the thread-bare mattress in the corner.  She cried in pain and tried to brace herself from falling completely on her face.

She didn’t have time to prepare herself before his cock was forcing its way into her dry cunt.  She let out a scream as his shaft rubbed painfully against her dry walls.

“Oh, that won’t do,” he cooed.  He gripped his wand that was a metal hook inside her ass and muttered a spell.  And then she felt juices just gushing out of her pussy unimpeded, spilling over his cock.  Now his cock pounded into her cunt, rocking her body up and down the mattress.  He dug his hand into her bushy mane of curls and yanked her head back as he fucked her.

Hermione sobbed into the air as he penetrated her once virgin hole so roughly, she was sure something had torn inside her.  She was also sure she’d have bruises on her ass and hips for days.  But she couldn’t let Harry die.  She bit into her lip so hard to smuggle her cries that it started to bleed and drip onto her chin.

Still, Crouch pummeled into her pussy with a savage vigor.  His tick prompted his tongue to stick out and lick his chapped lips.  His dark eyes watched her pussy squeeze around his cock as he plunged into her.  The juices he’d magically pulled out of her cunt squirted around him, spilling over their thighs and the mattress beneath them.  It had been so long since he felt a cunt.  So long since he stuck his prick into such a tight little virgin pussy that just bled and gushed around him.  He missed the sensation.  He’d have to have her again after tonight.

The pleasure mounted in his as he tossed her head down onto the mattress and gripped her hips, driving down into her so hard that her body propelled into the bed with a series of smacks and squeaks.

Hermione sniffed as her head jerked against the mattress while he pushed her upper body into it by the rocking of his cock into her pussy as the metal ball in her ass jerked this way and that.

“Please,” she begged.  “Please stop!”

Crouch let out a loud irritated growl and pulled out of her to flip her over onto her back.  He crawled over her and slammed his cock into her again.  She let out a little whine of pain as her head tapped into the wall behind her.  Crouch wrapped his slightly grimy hand around her mouth to muffle her whines as he pounded into her.

“Don’t beg, girly,” Crouch hissed in her face.  “I’m almost done.”

Her eyes widened at his words.  Did he mean he was going to cum inside her?  She wasn’t on anything and he hadn’t cast a contraception charm!  He couldn’t cum inside her!

“Yes,” he whispered lowly as he snapped his cock into her roughly, leaning up on his hands.  He removed his hand from her mouth to wrap it around his neck, feeling her swallow under his grip.

Hermione struggled to breathe under his tight grip, trying to pry his fingers away from her neck.  But he was too strong.  Her vision was started to turn dark when he finally let up as he slammed his hips into her cunt and let out shot after shot of hot, sticky white cum.  String after string spilled into her unprotected womb, coating her insides.

Crouch grunted and as he jerked his cock into her, some of his cum leaking out and dripping down to the metal rod still in her asshole.

He sagged over her as she shivered and cried into the mattress.  Then he abruptly pulled out of her, retrieving the metal from her ass to turn it back into a wand, and flopped onto his back next to her.  He leisurely propped his hands behind his head and grinned, sated.


End file.
